A Precious Treasure
by Bianca Bonami
Summary: InuYasha and Kouga are fighting again over Kagome when they find a hanged half-wolf demon. The hanyou them ask InuYasha, Kouga and Kagome yo help him get what his clan stole from him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The characters originally from the series _**InuYasha**_ do not belong to me, they belong to their rightfull authot, Takahashi Rumiko-san.

KUROI'S Point of View (POV)

Man, this is so humiliating! Me, a WOLF DEMON (ok, HALF-demon) of the biggest Wolf Clan ever, the sixth nephew of the leader, hanged upside down on a cilff miles away to the south from my home at the northwest!

You may ask "Oh my, why are you hanged upside down on a cliff so far away of your home?". Well, I'll answear you. I'm in this state right now because of my cousins, the leader's sons. I was just relaxing on the mountains when they approached me and knocked me out and grailled me here, so far away from home...

And if you ask why they did it all to me, well then, I tell you...

[insert cracking sounds]

- COME BACK HERE YOU SMELLY WOLF!

- TRY AND GET ME, DOG FACE!

Well, guess you all will have to just folow the story them.

A huge mass of brown stuff quickly passed in front of my eyes, almost hiting me. It smelled like a full fledged wolf demon from another clan. A few seconds later, a mass of red and white stuff passed by me. It smelled horribly like dog.

The two demons started to fight in that spot where I was, and I was really trying to avoid all those hits. However, the dog youkai, with a stupidly huge sword, tried to cut the other demon. Of course, being a full fledged youkai from a wolf clan, the wolf youkai jumped right in the moment of the hit, and the sword hit on the stone of the cliff instead. And the wallstarted to crumble, and this so unfortunate me fell with all that rock and hit my head hardly on the ground, immediatly blacking out.

Oh joy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters originally from the series _**InuYasha**_ do not belong to me, they belong to their rightfull authot, Takahashi Rumiko-san.

KAGOME'S POV

When I heard the crumbling like noise, I tried my best to catch up faster to the two hot blooded demons, obviously expecting the worst to come.

Really, why they HAVE to fight EVERY time they meet? They are adults already, so they should at leats port themselves properly! But I guess it'd be hopeless. Once a hot blooded and bad tempered demon, always a hot blooded and bad tempered demon. There's no use discussing it.

But them again, I hurried to see if everything was fine (though I was sure it wasn't), and I was approaching a clearing when I heard Kouga yelling, a mix of anger and despair.

- LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!

- IT'S NOT MY FAULT, _YOU_ AVOIDED IT! – InuYasha yelled back, flustered but visibly worried.

When I got to the spot where they were, I saw a huge pile of rocks standing before the two man. I couldn't guess what they were so worried about, therefore, I came closer, willing to know what was happening. By the look on their astonished faces, I guessed it wasn't good AT ALL.

When I saw a strand of dark Brown hair coming from beneath the pile, I readily understood what happened, and not hesitating, I ordered the two demons.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING! – they fllintched when they heard me. – GET HIM OUT OF THERE!

And not complaining at all, Kouga and InuYasha pulled the poor guy out of that mess.

After tending the poor demon (thanks god he was alive!) and taking care of his wonds, I turned to Kouga and InuYasha. I glared at them, angry with their childish acts. They, also, didn't look so happy, I even thought they _were_ ashamed!

- So – I started, still glaring daggers at them. – _what hapenned_?

It got some time until one of the demons said something, but after some minutes, InuYasha finally answeared.

- I accidentaly hit a cliff with Tetsussaiga.

- Why did you use it? – I asked back, even angrier. Wasn't that sword supposed to protect people?

- 'Cause he's a dog face, of course.- Said Kouga, as a matter of fact while scratching the back of his head, sheepishly.

I saw InuYasha's eyebrow twitching madly at the comment, so I hurried to stop him from blowing up again and causing even more damage.

- Why would he try to hit you, Kouga?

- Well...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kagome had gone for a while to get some water from a river nearby, letting InuYasha alone with his so hated love enemy, Kouga. He had arrived just a little while ago, and as always, Kagome treated him nicely and got angry at the hanyou for being indelicate._

_Therefore, InuYasha couldn't help sulking in a corner, thightly hugging his sword, Tetsussaiga, the only memento from his deceased father._

_Kouga stared at the sulking dog half-demon, and a jerkish smile spread through his face when he decided to anger his already nervous archenemy._

_- So, dog face. – he started, and stiffled a snort when he saw the angry face of InuYasha. – How has it been with Kagome?_

_- Hmmm... Nice I guess. Why do you care?_

_- I was thinking... Maybe she needs something better than travelling around with you._

_- And what would that be? – the dog demon asked, already knowing the answear, but angered nevertheless._

_- She should marry. – Kouga Said, satisfied with the face that the hanyou made at that. – She's to much for such a dork like you!_

_- NOW YOU GOT IT!_

_And so, InuYasha started to run after the mischievious Wolf demon, Who ran away with a delighted smirk on his face. If he couldn't get Kagome (he knew that already), at least she could get her angry at the hanyou!_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

NORMAL POV

Kagome looked at the two demons, visibly disapointed with the men's childish behavior. That 'little' fight could had get someone killed, just like it almost did!

- Why can't you grow up? – she murmured, still audibly, for noone in particular. Kouga and InuYasha just looked down in shame. – I don't know what to do with both of you yet, but I'll think of something after our injured guest recovers. – And turning, Kagome headed to the little camp they had set in the clearing.

The youkai and the hanyou didn't say a thing to defend themselves, since nothing would do it. They just sat there, like two kids who had done something bad and were being punished. There was only one thing both of them were sure of.

They were _screwed_.

Night had come, and the unconscious wolf demon hadn't waken yet. He didn't show even a hint but his breath that he was still alive.

Kagome, being the caring girl she was, was still sitted watching over the youkai, visibly worried. She didn't even payed attention to the awkward apologies of Kouga and InuYasha, nor had she cooked something to eat. All her concern was towards the injured boy.

Analysing his face, Kagome could see he had been suffering, or at least had a sad experience. His lightly burned face had tear marks, and his angular eyebrows were frowned, and he nervously pressed his jaw closed, even though he was passed out. A few sweatdrops came flowing from his face.

"Maybe he's having a nightmare" the girl thought.

But he still didn't move.

KAGOME'S POV

I was worried to death that the boy could have gone into some kind of coma, since he still hadn't waken. Maybe the hit was strong then I had assumed.

However, to my relief, he showed signs of not being into coma when the moon was already high in the night Sky, almost by midnight.

I was about to fall asleep when he moaned painfully. He started to contort madly while murmuring intelligible things. He obviously was suffering in his nightmare, whatever it was. But I was surprised when he suddenly bolted up and madly screamd.

- AKA! WHERE ARE YOU!


End file.
